


Unlocked: Social Awkwardness

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Apologies to Snap who is a useless healer, Author went the extra mile and included a guide explaining some of the slang and jargon in the notes, Bisexual Ben Solo, Blowjobs, Brief mentions of misogynistic behavior, Cock Warming, Cocky Ben Solo, Coffee Shops, Dirty Talk, Discord mute button and push to talk is your friend, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Less fucks said but still very dirty either way, Light Power Dynamics, No Pregnancy, Now updated with chapter two!, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Oral Sex, Oral during a Discord Call but they're on push to talk so it's not heard whatsoever, Orgasm Denial, Protection is already discussed, Pure adult filth, Rey destroys typical gamer stereotypes, Rey does not hold back or half ass her revenge, Rey gets called a bad girl for her shenanigans, Rey has a filthy dirty mouth, Rey has exactly one brain cell and she shares it with Ben, Rough Sex, Send No0dz, Sexting, Snoke is a dick in every universe, Strip Tease, The word fuck is used twenty-two times in this, They talk a lot of mad shit, Trash Talking, You can run but you can't hide for long, chapter 2 is just gamer smut, established relationship sex, light cameos from Poe and Finn and Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: Gamers Rey and Ben have been playing on an online MMO for two years, and in those two years, Ben fell hard for Rey. And now he was nervous to meet Rey for the first time, face-to-face.What he didn't know was Rey was a girl.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Short Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 50
Kudos: 274
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Level 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ben and Rey play videogames together online, after two years they decide to meet, Ben is shocked that “Rey” is a girl.
> 
> I wrote this on a whim when I remembered the [prompt](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1312422158153416704) from @reylo_prompts so here it is. Local bisexual disaster Ben Solo meets feral af gamer Rey.
> 
> Warning: the Discord chat logs are intentionally not perfect formatting wise but should still be readable.
> 
> A handy guide for some of the jargon:
> 
> DPS = damage-per-second, also used to refer to damage-dealers in a party or group  
> Tank = the player a boss would focus on and usually take all the damage  
> Healer = restores the health of teammates  
> Burst = the initial numbers a DPS would get upon inflicting damage on an enemy and is the peak number they would get.  
> Static = a group of people who meet a specific time each week for specialized game content such as dungeons or raids in a Mass Multi-Player Online Role-Playing Game (MMORPG)  
> Crit hit = critical hit on an enemy, usually does higher damage than a normal hit  
> Traps = a type of skill where the DPS puts down a field and then waits for the enemy to cross over to take massive damage.  
> Mobs = large groups of enemies
> 
> The title is based off a Guild Wars 2 fractal condition that literally pushes other players away from you.

“Earth to Ben,” Poe shouted over his headset.

Ben looked over to his other monitor from Discord, having not paid attention for the last five minutes of downtime during a raid with his usual Friday night static.

He was distracted.

Well, kinda. He wouldn’t necessarily call it a distraction because that implied nuisance and in the way and that there were more important things.

Rey was important. Very important.

To put it short, Ben was in love.

With someone he had never met.

But that was okay, he was going to meet Rey tomorrow.

He was too excited and nervous and he just received an update that Rey arrived into his hometown via Discord. He couldn’t stop thinking about Rey and how Rey was so close, so achingly close. Literally, twelve hours until he could meet his best friend and possibly-love-of-his-life.

“I’m here,” Ben said, hurriedly moving his character into position.

* * *

FeralRey: you're a fantastic tank my dude

KyloRen: Thank you. You’re the first amazing healer I’ve had in… well, gonna be honest, forever. Seriously, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone’s health bar dip below 90% once.

FeralRey: lmao thank you. i usually get shit 99% of the time because people cannot dodge worth shit.

KyloRen: Then they’re fucking morons. If you get anyone giving you shit show them to me I will have a nice long chat with them.

FeralRey: lol. It’s fine. I can tear these dumbasses a new asshole myself but I thank you for being my knight in shining armor.

KyloRen: I will be one as long as we can keep you in our dungeon group for the rest of eternity because you’re really fucking good as a healer. Snap is fucking useless, he’s getting replaced.

* * *

Ben was up way too late again.

He rubbed at his aching eyes. Raiding until five am in the morning was not the best idea, but they were just killing everything in one try and everyone felt a bit lucky.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep much, nervous churning in his stomach.

He continued to picture hazel eyes and soft chestnut hair he could run his fingers through, adorable freckles, and apparently, Rey was shorter than he, so he could just imagine leaning down and maybe getting a taste of the lips he had been dying to see. 

That was all the description he got from Rey. Hazel eyes, freckled cheeks, and chestnut hair.

His heart fluttered at the image.

Ben groaned, crawling out of bed at eleven am. He had forty-five minutes to do his hair and shower and apply something for the dark rings under his sleepy eyes. Rey would understand the late-night grind—the two of them had been through many—but that didn’t prevent Ben from wanting to look his best.

It was so strange, how one friend became so important to him in two years. He couldn’t go a day without talking or even thinking about Rey.

* * *

KyloRen: heeey, um, do you mind if I vent?

FeralRey: sure, of course.

KyloRen: had a bad work day again. Also im drunk so pardon the spelling

KyloRen: my boss berated me in front of the entire office and in private he called me worthless and i’ve worked with him for years and it was fine initially because he was there when i was angry with my parents and gave me counsel and all that shit and idk when it went downhill but im not fucking okay i hate my job but i have no where to go rey my parents hate me for the awful shit i said to them and i havent spoken to them in years

KyloRen: sorry for dumping all that shit on you. you’re great at listening to me and i feel like you won’t judge me for spilling my guts and i don’t feel alone

FeralRey: You’re not alone.

FeralRey: I want to kick your boss’ ass. He should never tell you any of those things. It’s abusive and you do not deserve it Kylo whatsoever. I’m so sorry this is happening to you.

FeralRey: And I don’t think your parents hate you. I mean, _I_ don’t hate you, and I gave you a verbal smack-down in writing form for being an ass that one night.

KyloRen: tbf i deserved it

FeralRey: You deserve love tho. I mean it. I think you should quit your job if your boss is emotionally manipulating you this way, and it def sounds to me like emotional manipulation. How tough is the job market?

KyloRen: not hard. i could get my field easily back where my parents live, here not so much.

FeralRey: Think on it then when you’re sober. Drink some water and get some rest. I’m here if you need anything.

KyloRen: thank u rey.

KyloRen: i mean it.

KyloRen: i will prob resign in the morning.

KyloRen: also while i’m still drunk off my ass

KyloRen: you can call me Ben.

FeralRey: goodnight Ben.

FeralRey: I hope you aren’t shocked by this, but my name is Rey.

* * *

Ben knew Rey’s hobbies inside and out. 

Favorite thing to do outside of gaming was work on cars.

Currently finishing an engineering degree.

Liked to write code in spare time, mostly to fuck with people (read: assholes).

Also talking shit. A lot of it.

Ben counted how long it would take before he would see Rey’s character stop running and a few seconds later in the chat… 

“These mobs can suck my big fat dick.”

Answer: twenty minutes into the dungeon.

Ben would laugh in voice-chat before the inevitable discussion and continuation of dick-jokes from Poe and Armitage and Snap.

Sitting at a table in the cafe, Ben took out his phone and sent a Discord message to Rey, giving his tells. A black hoodie with a red lightsaber t-shirt.

He looked into his camera phone once more. Hair combed, eyes not quite an entire sleep-deprived disaster, and he didn’t smell like a trash compactor. He ordered coffee, waiting anxiously for another ten minutes, his heart fluttering.

* * *

FeralRey: hey so, my friend Finn has an extra plane ticket and he’s going on a vacation to your hometown.

FeralRey: I was wondering if, maybe i could come visit you?

FeralRey: you don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with that i just care about you a lot and we’ve known each other for two years now and i’m on break for the winter and idk, it’s up to you but i do want to see you

KyloRen: I would love to see you in the flesh.

FeralRey: great! How do you wanna do this? Coffee shop somewhere?

FeralRey: i look forward to meeting you Ben you have no idea

KyloRen: :) Coffeeshop sounds fine.

FeralRey: wow an emoji from the boomer

KyloRen: >_> Don’t get used to it.

FeralRey: still type like an old man

FeralRey: I expect the sexy silver fox look when i see u

* * *

Ben stared at Discord on his phone. The coffee did nothing but make his nerves spike but he wanted to at least be somewhat lively.

Was this a date? It felt like a date. The two of them had basically fallen into flirting—among other things—for the past few months. He spent many months on cloud nine after their evening sessions of playing in more ways than one.

Fuck, he had fallen so far and he didn’t even have face to face contact yet.

He scrolled up in their history to make sure he had the date and time right. Then he smiled at the times Rey ribbed him for his shit damage once, turning it into a competition, then it got into some dangerously flirty territory with them basically talking about what they were gonna do to each other if they lost their little damage-per-second race. It was silly and ultimately harmless but it was small things like that made this meeting so important to him.

It was nice having reassurance that he wasn’t a total fuck-up in his life.

He was so engrossed in his phone that he didn’t notice someone had walked over.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for a silver fox in a red lightsaber t-shirt,” spoke a voice that was very light and accented and _feminine._

No. Way.

Ben looked up and his heart stopped.

A woman in a thick grey jacket and leggings and a green scarf smiled at him.

Ben didn’t know what to do. He was so caught off his guard he needed a moment to think about this sudden development.

“FeralRey?” he asked.

She smiled wider. “Hi, KyloRen.” She sat down across from him and set down her purse. Her chestnut hair was up in a half bun, her hazel eyes so warm and Ben literally couldn’t handle everything right now.

He blurted it out like the socially awkward dumbass he was. “You’re… Not what I expected.”

She tilted her head and he panicked.

“No no, like, not in a bad way I’m just surprised,” he added, hastily. “I thought you were a guy. I didn’t expect you to be a woman.”

She laughed before turning more serious. “I am a woman. I thought I mentioned that to you but I guess I didn’t. I’m so sorry.”

Everything Ben Solo knew was turned upside down. The typical guy gamer behavior Rey had exhibited fully without fail. But that didn’t change his feelings. Not one bit. It just took him a moment to adjust his mental image.

“Is it a problem, me being a woman?” she said. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable…”

He reached for her hand. “No, not at all. I…” He swallowed. “It changes nothing for me.” He smiled at her and her reciprocating grin was infectious and bright like sunshine. Her freckles were adorable. Her hair looked so soft. And she was as she claimed, shorter than him.

“Good,” she said. “It’s hard for me to ah, expect anything, or to not disappoint people.”

He knew all about her abandonment as a child. “Believe me, you’re not disappointing at all. I’m questioning everything I know about typical gamer behavior but I’m just happy to see your beautiful face at last.”

“Typical gamer behavior eh?”

He was flushed. “I mean Rey you would say stuff like ‘suck my balls asshole,’ in chat.”

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Ben, a lot of gamers, both men and women, say that. The reason I never spoke in voice chat was because I kept getting harassed for feet pics.”

He flinched. “I don’t blame you. Is that an actual thing that happens?”

“It’s the most egregious of things, along with people going ‘oh it’s a girl’ type comments. Or calling me a cunt when I’ve said one sentence total and it was ‘hello.’”

“Tell me where this douchebag is, I just want to have a chat…”

Rey shook her head. “It’s fine, Ben. I gave him the public shaming he deserved.”

That was definitely his Rey. Tough as nails and didn’t take people’s shit.

“How is your job, Ben?” she asked. 

“Good. My new boss is nice. She worked with my mother some years ago,” Ben rattled off, finding it so easy to talk to Rey in real life as much as over cyberspace.

They finished their coffee and talked and talked for hours. Ben couldn’t stop admiring her freckles and how lively she made the room with her dazzling smile.

“Wait, am I what you expected?” Ben suddenly asked.

Rey licked her pretty pink lips. “I didn’t expect you to be so hot, no.”

His eyes widened. “Really? You find me hot?”

She leaned forward with a devious grin. “Ben Solo, you’re incredibly sexy to me.”

Oh _fuck._

“Should we um, go somewhere more private then?” he said, feeling bold.

* * *

KyloRen: How do you flirt with someone?

KyloRen: Without being weird or invasive about it?

FeralRey: compliments?

FeralRey: i know people groan over bad pickup lines but they make me laugh

KyloRen: I can be your tank to my healer.

FeralRey: lol

FeralRey: sex is great but when you get a crit hit, that’s hot af

KyloRen: Hey wanna see my lightsaber.

FeralRey: that’s how you do it Ben. just quote off your favorite sith lord.

KyloRen: That… doesn’t sound like a bad idea, to be honest.

KyloRen: He is not a Sith Lord though. He is a Knight of Ren.

FeralRey: if they’re on the dark side and talk about the dark side and wield a red lightsaber…

KyloRen: I’ll show you the dark side.

FeralRey: kinky

FeralRey: gonna tie me up in your sith lord dungeon?

KyloRen: Don’t make me.

KyloRen: I should punish you for your sass.

FeralRey: tell me more

KyloRen: It involves my cock.

FeralRey: o rly?

FeralRey: you said you’re 6’4’’

FeralRey: i bet you’re fucking packing.

KyloRen: I am.

KyloRen: I would silence you by having my cock down your fucking throat.

FeralRey: thats hot.

FeralRey: really hot

KyloRen: Oh fuck. I’m… Did I just say all that? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to cross boundaries like this.

FeralRey: lol its okay Ben.

FeralRey: we can stop if you want to, but I wasn’t entirely opposed.

FeralRey: i feel comfortable with you.

KyloRen: I feel comfortable with you too.

* * *

Ben Solo never thought he would be inside a hotel room, making out with Rey.

She was so soft and pliant and she smelled like lavender and rain. He could kiss her for hours if she let him. He tugged her closer to him, tracing circles around her backside. Fingertips teased the end of her blouse, wandering dangerously close to her skin.

She let out a small shudder against his lips, pulling at his hair. “Wait,” she said. “I need to send a text.”

Rey reached over to her discarded purse next to her shoes, pulled out her phone and quickly typed something before tossing it aside. Ben took a moment to admire her lithe form, her hair loose and falling down her back in small waves, her shirt big and cozy and halfway down her toned thighs. She crawled back onto the bed and settled herself in his lap, claiming his mouth once more in a kiss.

“What was the text?” Ben muttered against her lips between kisses.

“Told Finn not to come back for a good six hours or so,” she hummed, reaching underneath Ben’s shirt to tease at his muscles. “I want to see how you show me the dark side like the nerd you are, with your cock down my throat.”

Ben groaned, pulling her down to the sheets and tugging at her shirt to find she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. “You were expecting this, weren’t you?” he said, licking his lips before lightly flicking his tongue over her breast. 

She arched her back with a gasp. “Maybe. With how we uh, talk sometimes…”

“So kinky.” He chuckled, switching to her other breast and gently lapping at her nipple.

He released her to remove every inch of her clothing, leaving her bare and holy fuck she was beautiful. There were freckles on her shoulders and her breasts were red and swollen from his ministrations and her sex was glistening wet.

“How do you,” she moaned as he squeezed her ass in his palms, “Want to do this?”

“On your knees, preferably,” he said.

She got on her knees as told, licking her lips. Ben sat up, taking his shirt off and undoing the zipper on his black jeans and pulling out his hard cock. Her eyes bulged at the sight.

“You really are _proportionate_ ,” she said, reaching for the base of his cock with her hand and giving a light squeeze.

“Take your…” He groaned as she kissed the head. “Time.”

She licked around the head before taking him between her lips, slowly. She took him in inch by inch and Ben had to restrain himself from accidentally fucking her throat but fuck she felt so good. She hollowed her cheeks and slid off of him slowly with a loud pop before licking up and down his shaft. Oh fuck he wasn’t going to last at this rate, and he’d rather not rush all this because he was worthless in bed.

He grabbed her hair. “As much as I love being inside your mouth, I have other plans, Rey.”

He picked her up and laid her back down gently, removing his jeans then his boxers and now naked as she was.

One thumble with a condom later and he was inside of her tight heat, pressing kisses all over her face.

Rey gripped his hair, wrapping her legs around his hips, urging him to move. So he did, slowly dragging his cock along her velvet walls. She squeezed him every time he hit that one spot, keening his name. He fucked her in long drawn out strokes until he was frantic and pounding her into the mattress. She screamed as she shook from her orgasm, with him following after her.

He rolled off of her, blissfully exhausted.

“Ben?” Rey said next to him, cuddling up to his side with a glazed over look in her eyes. “I don’t want this to be the only time.”

He reached for her, pulling her on top of him and stroking her hair.

“Me neither,” he responded, kissing her forehead. “I want to see you, again, and again, and I want to take you out on a date or three.”

Rey smiled. “Well… I have this room for another three nights but I can change my flight and stay all break.”

Ben felt like he was dreaming. The love of his life for two whole weeks. The one person who understood him inside and out.

“I’d like that, Rey,” he said, going in for another kiss.

She sighed happily against his mouth. “Besides, I want to know how you would fuck me while in the dark, among other things. We have another three hours before Finn comes back.”

Their extensive dirty talk posturing was about to be put to the test.

* * *

It had been over three months since that wonderful winter break where Ben met Rey face-to-face. His shock over her being a woman wore off and he worshipped her body along with everything else.

“I’m going to tear this fucking asshole’s dick off and throw it into the nearest lava sandpit!” Rey shouted over the call.

There it is.

Apparently typing everything made Rey more restrained. Put a headset with a microphone attached on her and her mouth was utterly filthy.

“Are you sure you want to tear my dick off?” Ben teased.

“You ass you moved the fucking boss over to fuck with my DPS rotation. You saw where I put my traps, I see through your bullshit,” Rey grumbled. “And I can go without your dick it’s fine.”

“Hmm, I got some receipts saying otherwise from last night…”

“For fuck’s sake you two,” Armitage chimed in. “Get a room.”

“Just hold out, Armie,” Poe said. “They’ll be getting their own room in a week and the rest of us won’t have to hear the sexual tension anymore.”

“Thank fuck.”

Ben was grinning like an idiot as he heard Discord chime in again.

_FeralRey: u owe me sir, many orgasms._

_KyloRen: So it was worth messing up your burst, got it._

_FeralRey: I love you, you ass._

_KyloRen: I love you too._

_FeralRey: <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is extremely personal to me as it includes my own experiences as a woman in mostly-male dominated gaming communities.
> 
> Except for the feet-pic thing, I did not have that happen lol.


	2. Level 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben's relationship is going smooth... Very smooth. With some interesting activities involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are updated to include this unexpected filth because twitter is horny AF and came up with a billion gamer smut headcanons. Please heed them!
> 
> This is straight up porn I have no regrets.
> 
> More jargon!
> 
> AoEs = Area of Effect. A large ring that can damage the player or give benefits to the player standing in it, depending on the source of the caster.  
> Conditions = status effects that damage or hinder the player.  
> Wipe = everyone dying on a team  
> Incoming from behind (abbreviated as inc from b) = a warning a group is about to be ambushed from the back

Rey was in perfect bliss.

Having moved in with her boyfriend of two years after two years of online friendship (among other things, some days she scrolled back through their Discord messages and come undone with a thick dildo in-between her thighs just from the filthy things he sent her), life was pure bliss. Perfect. Wonderful.

Except for some days she really, really wanted to slap that man silly.

Like now.

“The boss will move in a counterclockwise motion and half the arena will be lit up with AoEs that will give you conditions. I’ll be your tank so just follow me when I move—” She had to stop talking, scrambling to turn on push-to-talk before she could moan obnoxiously into her microphone.

She wiggled in her seat, trying to get away from the sinful tongue on her soaked core. But there was no such thing as small mercies as two hands gripped her hips, holding her steady as Ben devoured her cunt like a starved man.

Fucking asshole.

“The final phase of the fight,” she tried to keep her voice calm and steady, as always. Teaching raids was like wrangling clueless children only replace children with trigger-happy adults eager to get in there and murder something. Now if only she didn’t have her horny boyfriend’s hot tongue on her cilt, then maybe wrangling trigger-happy adults in a virtual space would be a hell of a lot easier. “The boss goes insane and starts throwing orbs everywhere. Healer’s job is to use their special skill to block them so we don’t get—” She let her finger off the push-to-talk right as she gasped. His fingers, two of them, were inside her, his tongue slowed in his assault. “—Utterly destroyed.”

Someone asked about what skills to bring and someone else helpfully chimed in, which allowed Rey to take her hands off her keyboard and grip Ben’s hair. 

“You ass,” Rey moaned. “Hurry it up we’re going to pull soon.”

He pulled his lips away from her folds and flashed her a crooked smile. His fingers were still inside of her. “You seem to be enjoying yourself sweetheart, so there is no reason for me to rush.”

Her eye twitched in annoyance. “When I said I wanted you to eat me out I didn’t mean during a fucking raid.”

“Gotta be more specific next time,” he said, before going back to kissing and licking her soaked cunt, conveniently avoiding running his tongue over her sensitive nub and going in circles around it. It was such pleasurable torture.

Rey was barely in tune to what was going on in her headset, whining for Ben to just fucking give her what she wanted already. The teasing was killing her after he had fucked her opening with his thick fingers.

_“Rey, are we ready to pull?”_

She pressed her push-to-talk button. “Yes.”

Ben knew this boss fight inside and out, and Rey’s various commands as he lazily licked her folds gave an indication as to how the fight was going.

She positioned her character into the trickiest spot, having gotten a grip on herself (for the most part), preparing herself to take the brunt of a lot of damage and if she fucked up it was going to be a wipe or at least full panic with a team who, for newbies, were doing a decent job so far.

“The teleportation mechanic starts… now,” she said.

Thank god she had the sense to put on her push-to-talk.

Ben, the sly bastard he was, knew what her command meant, as he upped his game and slowly dragged his tongue over her cilt before latching onto it with his mouth and sucked.

Rey panted and whined, feeling herself go on the edge, trying to press her keyboard and mouse buttons in rapid succession so she didn’t die while trying to fight the sensations pooling in her belly.

She lived, barely, her health dangerously low.

And someone failed to put up the shield that protected against a mass one-shot attack, absolutely decimating the team, her efforts wasted.

Rey couldn’t say anything as she was coming under Ben’s mouth with a shout, slumping back in her chair, squirming and shaking.

He slowly released her, shuffling out from underneath her desk and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You’re welcome,” he said with a light hint of humor in his voice.

She glared at him, already plotting her revenge.

* * *

Revenge came during the weekly mass PvP raid.

Every Sunday night Rey and Ben would go into the server vs server mode and run with a large group of players, taking objectives like keeps and towers and camps. Some days only one of them would go.

Rey yawned fakely, opting out for the night to skip the PvP raid. She kissed Ben on the cheek and shuffled over to the kitchen, grabbing two cups of water. One hot, one with ice. She stripped off her cozy sweater and made her way back to their gaming room.

Ben was relaxed, his legs lazily spread wide underneath the desk with his three-screen setup. On one screen she predicted was Youtube, another, Discord, and the other their game. He had promised tonight to help Rose, a new commander who was sweet and nice until she got really into the game then it was zero mercy and her voice was strong enough to get anyone’s attention.

He wasn’t paying attention as Rey slipped on her knees and crawled underneath his desk, careful not to spill the water of either cup in her hands. She set them down just out of reach so limbs wouldn’t accidentally kick them over and reached her hand over his black jeans.

Ben jolted, letting out a gasp. She knew out of habit he defaulted to push to talk after he got a mortifying phone call from his mother and everyone could hear it over Discord.

A sly smirk grew on Rey’s lips as she palmed his dick through his jeans. Her nimble fingers reached down for the zipper, achingly slow in pulling it down and reaching beneath his waistband for his cock. Ben was already hard as she stroked it with one hand.

“Rey,” her name came out in a hiss, but with how he was wiggling in her hand, trying to get her to give more relief to his cock, meant he was both liking this and suffering for this. “What are you—”

Rey took pleasure knowing he couldn’t see her smirk underneath the desk. “Returning the favor.”

Ben couldn’t take his hands off the keyboard or his mouse, lest he screwed things up for Rose. Rey took a sip of water from the hot cup and swirled it around her mouth before swallowing most of it and immediately wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and slowly sliding down.

“So warm…” His leg twitched as he felt the heat inside her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, making him squirm. Amused by his reaction, she removed her mouth, eliciting a groan of protest. She drank from the ice-cold cup and quickly took his cock into her mouth again.

“Holy shit—”

Ben did not expect that, whatsoever. Rey was already running victory laps in her mind. She took him deeper until he hit the back of her throat, cupping his heavy balls in her hand and squeezing at the base. She repeated the action over and over, drinking from hot then cold. She could tell he was itching to take his hand off the keyboard and grab her by the hair, but he couldn't be lieutenant for Rose's squad one-handed while running through heavily guarded castles and keeps.

Rey deep-throated him one more time, sensing his lower abdominal muscles tensing up for impending release and increased labored breathing.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck sweetheart…" 

With malicious glee, she pulled away, her hands releasing his thick shaft and her mouth leaving a trail of saliva from the tip.

He whined. "Rey why?"

She rested her head on his thigh. "Oh don't worry Ben. I just remembered I have to go do something. I'll be back."

The cup of hot water was lukewarm now, and the ice had melted. She put the cups back in the kitchen, thinking about what else she could do to draw out her revenge. 

So she returned to the gaming room, standing just out of Ben’s eyesight. She reached for her t-shirt and bemoaned how hot it was in there. He shifted in his seat, still left horny and unsatisfied. He had managed to put his cock away but he was still very hard. Tugging her t-shirt over her head, all that was left was her white lace spaghetti strap tank-top. Her nipples were straining against the fabric, and she had to admit she was also getting turned on by the striptease. Leaning over, bearing her thinly-covered tits to him by his main monitor, she asked a burning question. “How is the raid going?”

Ben’s lower eye muscle twitched, his gaze avoiding her in concentration. “Incoming from behind,” he said, and oh, that sounded super filthy from his mouth. His voice was strained, probably because he was still aroused and knows she’s right there.

His biggest mistake was looking at her, specifically her chest, and how her hair was falling over her shoulder in waves. “The raid is going well. Rose is about to give Armitage a run for his money on commanding.”

Rey stood up, flipping her hair so all of her neck was exposed to him. “Tell Rose she’s doing great.”

“Of course," he said, voice hardened to a certain edge. Oh he was certainly going crazy now.

His intense glare—the one he has whenever he’s annoyed and riled up by something—made her cunt throb with need. She teased a sickly sweet smile before walking just out of sight of his three monitor setup and stripped out of her shorts. All that remained were her black lace panties—Ben’s absolute favorite—along with her white tank. She dipped her fingers inside of her panties, teasing herself with a loud moan as her finger rolled over her clit.

Ben looked over at her sounds.

“Sorry, I’m a bit stressed so I need relief,” she said, voice pitched up to be more innocent. 

His glare did not cease and it made her spine shiver. “You’re going to get it when this is done, _sweetheart.”_

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She walked into his viewpoint, giving him a good look at her swaying ass as she left the room.

God, she was so turned on. She could fuck herself on her own fingers but the anticipation of what he was going to do to her made her wetter and riled her up more than anything.

For the next two hours, Rey carried out every way she could tease the hell out of Ben. He had one break but she knew it wouldn’t last longer than five minutes so she was content to log into the game from her laptop a room over and on invisible mode. She sent him messages via private chat that he could not respond to while he took a bathroom break.

_Your cock felt so good in my mouth Ben._

_I’m so wet and horny and empty. I wished I had a thick dick to fill me up._

_Imagine if I fucked your in-game alter-ego. I wonder if Kylo is good in bed._

_I want to suck you off again, feel you come down my throat._

When she came back into the room fifteen minutes later he looked like he was going to murder. She was still wearing just the tank and panties, and she leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his thick arm while pecking him on the cheek. “You’re welcome.”

“You…” Ben shuddered as her fingers trailed over his tight shirt, teasing down his abdomen to his crotch. “You have forty minutes.”

Rey smiled, her fingers thumbing at the hem of her tank-top. “Good luck then.” Just an inch of skin was bared but it was enough to make him lick his lips.

With light steps, Rey left the room and closed it behind her, before making a mad dash to find a hiding place. She was small enough that there were places she could squeeze into that Ben and all of his hulking glory, could not. The house wasn’t supermassive but it was big enough to have nooks and crannies. A thrilling, giddy high overtook her, her panties drenched in excitement.

She went down into the guest bedroom and found the closet, squeezing into the corner behind old winter coats, and moved the box to obscure her viewpoint. The closet was well, a closet, but it would do. The small space was still more than plenty for her lithe form. 

She had at least another thirty minutes to pass the time. She had her phone with her, and that was ripe for having a bit of fun.

The camera flash was extremely helpful. She took a picture of herself with her hand down her underwear and sent it to Ben on Discord so he could hear the notification on his headset, knowing his habit of checking it as soon as possible between lulls of gameplay.

Then she took another picture of herself fondling her breast. Then another of her strap “accidentally” falling off her shoulder, almost revealing her tit. And perhaps the most erotic was a shot of her standing up and running her hand over her ass.

She got one response, only one, and she had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from laughing and moaning.

_Are you trying to torture me? Such a bad girl._

Right on the dot of the hour, the PvP raid was finished and Rey settled herself in her small corner. Her phone was turned off to prevent Ben from trying to track her that way. Her heart raced, wondering exactly what he had in store for her after she tormented him for hours.

It took a total of ten minutes before she heard footsteps in the guest bedroom. Rey was still as a statue, facing away from the door with her hair down to hopefully trick his eyes.

 _Stomp. Stomp. Thud. Thud._

Every footstep built the anticipation. Then the knob turned so painfully slow and the hair on the back of her neck prickled. A rush of cool air made her shudder, her nipples even more taut against the thin fabric.

The box moved and a big, large hand dug into her upper back, massaging her neck. Warm breath tickled her ear. “You’re in so much trouble,” he warned, his other hand reaching across her waist and up to grope her breast.

She gave as good as she got. “As far as I’m aware, Ben, I did nothing wrong.”

“Oh really?” He tweaked a nipple between his fingers, forcing a moan out of her. “You sucked me off and left me hanging, teasing me with this rag you call a shirt, sent me filthy messages, and sent nudes while I was trying to concentrate.”

He yanked her up to stand, dragging her out of the closet while still groping her breast. Hosting her up over his shoulder, he carried her back upstairs to their bedroom, his hand palming at her ass all the while.

Tossing her on the bed, door locked, Ben looked over Rey like she was a meal he was going to feast upon, his dark gaze roaming over her entire body. She shivered as one hand trailed up her thighs and up to her neck. Goosebumps formed on her skin and she found she really liked this feral side of Ben. His hair was messy, his face was flushed from intense, constant arousal.

“The second we finished I immediately logged off,” he muttered, his thumb swiping over her lower lip. “You’re such a bad girl for leaving me hanging, for leaving me unable to come down your throat.”

Rey smirked. “That’s what you get for eating me out while I was teaching a raid.”

He tightened his grip on her jaw to force her to look into his eyes. “And this is what you get for blowing me and not giving me an orgasm during a raid.” He grabbed her by the hip and flipped her over. 

A squeak escaped her lips, but she had no time to recover as the rustle of clothes barely gave her a warning to the fingers yanking her underwear down to her knees before his thick cock was stuffed inside her. With how much she touched herself to drive him mad, she was more than soaked enough. Still, he was _big_ and overwhelming. No delays left, he began to pound her. And she fucking _loved it._ Loved his hands roaming her bareback, underneath her shirt, squeezing her tits. Loved the kisses and licks applied to her nape and shoulders with each powerful thrust.

“Oh fuck me!” Cries erupted from her throat, a finger teasing down her navel to her nub, spreading lubricant. He played her body with perfect precision, each touch and movement heightening her pleasure.

“Going to come inside your beautiful cunt,” he murmured in her ear, pulling her tight against his chest, following through on his words. Heat pooled within, her body clenching down on his cock. The orgasm was so powerful it ripped any energy the two of them had right out of them. 

Falling to the side, Ben slipped out of her, their mixed fluids pooling on the cover, but Rey didn’t care. That was perhaps one of the hottest dicking-downs she had ever experienced.

He cuddled her close, rolling her over so she was facing him. Gentle fingers ran through her hair, brushing it aside so he could gaze upon her face with love. “Hi. Raid went well.”

Rey let out a snort. “You sure? Considering I went a little bit overboard with the um, everything.”

“I mean it was pure torture but it was also hot. Really hot. Almost hotter than me eating your pretty cunt while you’re gaming.” He gave her a lazy smirk, happy, and content. He leaned forward and kissed her with such tenderness it made her melt and pull him closer to tug at his silky hair.

“So… About sex while playing games,” Rey said once they pulled away.

Ben raised an eyebrow and Rey got a wicked grin on her lips.

* * *

“Best two out of three dammit!” Rey practically yelled, furiously picking her next fighter.

It was perhaps a little bit hard to concentrate on the fighting game she and Ben were playing together while she was butt-ass naked on his lap, his hard cock inside of her wet entrance. She could never get used to the feeling of being stretched by him, and the reminder of the sensation was always there. But she was determined. The winner of this last match would win the right to give the other head during prime MMO hours.

“You’re going to lose sweetheart,” Ben said, giving her a light thrust and making her squeak.

“In your fucking dreams, asshat.”

Rey and Ben danced around each other in the game, well aware of the time limit at hand. Then the first punch was thrown and it was a contest of quicker reflexes and who could counter and read each other’s minds. Rey ground herself on his cock to throw him off, and Ben would thrust once or twice into her tight heat.

At just a sliver of health left, Ben dealt the final blow. Fair and square.

Rey’s eye twitched as Ben laughed and laid down, pumping into her while holding her hips. She groaned, so horny yet so irritated that she lost, especially to her luck and misfortune at what he said next.

“Guess I am eating you out again next raid.”

She laughed, knowing that her boyfriend would always drive her crazy. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will never be the same person again knowing I wrote this and now have to think about it every time I log into my MMO lol.


End file.
